<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Push the limit ~ Jett x Sage (ENGLISH VERSION) by Joker_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627482">Push the limit ~ Jett x Sage (ENGLISH VERSION)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99'>Joker_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jett is being tortured at the Valorant base in order to obtain information about the enemy side.</p><p>After an unexpected attack everyone is affected forced to survive hidden in the most dangerous regions with the unexpected help of Jett</p><p>With the goal of eliminating the killers' side, the team discovers that they have more to do with Jett than they expected, leading to a great discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jett/Sage (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spilled blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The girl was injured, cornered in an alley, everyone pointed their weapons at her, however Sage's pulse trembled, she felt that this was not correct</p><p> </p><p>They had chased a member of the killers' camp, she was alone, at a complete disadvantage, not to mention the shot she had in her leg</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Well ..... I can't anymore -</strong> the young white haired girl sighed gracefully</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿A killer who doesn't attack? -</strong> Phoenix asked suspiciously </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- I am at a disadvantage .... Besides, I know well that they will not last in using their abilities against me -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- You don't know anything about us, you only dedicate yourself to killing innocents for the control of this region -</strong> Omen replied furiously</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh ..... Interesting deduction, but for your fortune, I know many things ... -</strong> the girl smiled as she fearlessly advanced towards them with her injured leg <strong>- Omen ... Phoenix .... Viper ... Cypher .... Reyna ..... Killjoy ..... Sage -</strong> she mentioned softly <strong>- ¿What are you going to do now? -</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment Reyna quickly came forward and with the same weapon she gave a strong blow to the head of the girl who fell completely unconscious and bloody due to the impact of her, her entire world was plunged into complete darkness</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sage woke up suddenly and looked around her, she had fallen asleep on her desk</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing was slow, she looked like she had a nightmare, she couldn't get Jett out of her head</p><p> </p><p>After capturing her, and a strong investigation, they discovered her name, her rank as a murderer and part of her history, but she did not explain how she knew all her names, it was something that nobody expected</p><p> </p><p>Sage was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Sage? -</strong> Asked a shy Killjoy</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Here I am, ¿Is something wrong? -</strong> asked Sage</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- They are already interrogating Jett ..... And not in a pacifist way .... -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Is Reyna torturing her? -</strong> asked Sage</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Reyna and Omen .... The rest of us are just standing watching .... This is weird for us .... We have never tortured someone, we are not like this .... ¿Why are we now? -</strong> Killjoy said with some sadness</p><p> </p><p><strong>-Come on ... Maybe I can calm things down ...-</strong> sighed Sage patting Killjoy leaving the room</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both continued through the corridors until they reached a large room where they joined the others.</p><p> </p><p>In the center, Jett was tied with chains to a chair, she had many more injuries than before, she had both legs hurt by a knife, part of her head was still bleeding from Reyna's blow, she really looked very bad</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- This does not feel nice .... -</strong> Phoenix mentioned <strong>- We try to free the innocent .... We help others .... ¿Why does seeing this feel strange? She is a murderer ....-</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>-Because we are not like that ... We do not hurt people -</strong> Sage replied as she approached Reyna and Omen</p><p><br/>
 </p><p> </p><p><strong>- TALK -</strong> Omen yelled hitting Jett again in the face</p><p> </p><p><strong>-I already said everything I know ..... I was among the murderers since I was a child, I did what I had to do to survive .... Their objectives have no relation to mine ...-</strong> Jett answered with something difficulty</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reyna took the knife again and stuck it in Jett's abdomen, that act fueled Sage's fury</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett gave a little scream and started shaking, she was trying to bear the pain, she didn't want to go crazy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- I'm sick of your lies girl .... Nothing prevents me from killing you now -</strong> Reyna replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>- That would be a gift for me .....-</strong> Jett mentioned through tears, who was trying to bear the pain</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reyna pulled out the knife and put it on Jett's neck</p><p> </p><p>However one hand took Reyna's wrist, it was Sage</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- That's enough -</strong> Sage mentioned forcefully</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Sage? -</strong> Reyna and Omen answered at the same time</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What's wrong with you? -</strong> Sage asked furiously <strong>-</strong> <strong>¿At what point did we become like them ?! Cruelly and senselessly torturing someone who didn't even try to attack us, she just tried to escape-</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment Reyna dropped the knife and fell to the ground, immediately the whole room was silent, only Jett's sobs could be heard trying to keep her calm due to her injuries and the stabbing in her abdomen</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-She's a murderer ..... Sage -</strong> Reyna replied in a low voice, deep inside she knew that she had acted without thinking about things</p><p> </p><p><strong>- We know almost nothing about her and still you assure it -</strong> Sage replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Omen sighed, something inside him felt strange too</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Phoenix .... Viper .... take her to the cell again, tomorrow we will see what we will do with her-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>-We are not going to leave her like this, she is hurt-</strong> Sage replied indignantly</p><p> </p><p><strong>-Sage ..... I recognize that we act without thinking, but we will not let you use your powers to heal her, you said so, we do not know anything about her, in exchange, we will leave her alone -</strong> Omen replied as he left</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cypher and Killjoy looked at each other and then withdrew, leaving a bewildered Reyna in the middle of the room</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Several hours passed, the entire base was in complete darkness</p><p> </p><p>Sage's footsteps could be heard faintly in the corridors, she had with her a medical team, she was not going to allow anger and revenge to affect her</p><p> </p><p>She walked to the basement door until a voice stopped her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Where are you going? -</strong> asked Omen from a corner</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I'm going with Jett -</strong> Sage replied</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Remember about your powers .... -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sage showed Omen the medical equipment</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- I will not use my powers, I will help her with the old school ..... So, you can't stop me -</strong> Sage replied somewhat annoyed</p><p> </p><p><strong>-That anger inside you ... ¿Where did she come from? -</strong>Asked Omen approaching a little</p><p> </p><p><strong>-Several of my colleagues and friends have been affected by despair and revenge .... They hurt someone to quench your anger .... ¿How am I supposed to feel Omen?! -</strong> asked Sage</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That outburst of anger surprised Omen who could not respond</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Reyna is sorry .... You know she will ..... -</strong> Omen was interrupted</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What does she want me? -</strong> Sage asked sighing<strong> - No Omen ..... Don't say things like that when all I feel is sadness and disappointment ...-</strong> Sage answered as she closed the door behind her</p><p> </p><p><strong>-She is really angry and disappointed ....-</strong> Reyna mentioned as she approached</p><p> </p><p><strong>- We did it wrong Reyna ..... -</strong> Omen sighed <strong>- We must do something -</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett was on the basement floor, she could feel like there was something very wet under her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Surely it's my blood ... -</strong> thought Jett</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could not move, a simple movement and the pain would begin to increase, she simply lay on the floor, still, trying to breathe slowly while she tried to get her body used to the sensation of pain</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- It will take me a few more hours to accumulate enough energy from the wind to be able to stand up ..... -</strong> Jett thought <strong>- ¿Why didn't they kill me?  Oh... Sage stopped everything .....-</strong> she concluded</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She began to hear several footsteps approaching her, she could not move, however she knew that at least she could say a few words before dying</p><p> </p><p>She slowly rolled her eyes and saw a silhouette in front of her, she knew perfectly well that it was Sage</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- If you are going to finish what your friends started .... Do it at once ..... -</strong> Jett mentioned very softly</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I did not come to that .... I would never in my life do something like that -</strong> Sage said with pain in her voice</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sage walked over and turned on the basement light, shocked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett was in the middle of a pool of blood, it was clear that she was not well at all</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jett .... I'm not like them, I don't hurt people .... -</strong> Sage mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I know .... You are a healer, you help and heal people ..... And you prevented them from continuing to torture me ... Even though I am a murderer .....-</strong> Jett replied on the verge of tears</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No Jett.... -</strong> Sage approached and enlisted the medical team while carefully taking Jett's body to begin to review the serious injuries<strong> - I investigated you alone and I could discover that the records are kept in the region of murderers of how many murders they take individually, it's like a game and they make it public -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What's up with that? -</strong> Jett asked with some pain due to the movements caused by Sage when moving his body</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Your record is zero ..... You have never murdered someone .... ¿Have you? -</strong> asked Sage</p><p> </p><p><strong>- It seems that you really are different from them ... -</strong> Jett sighed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sage dragged Jett's body up against the wall so she could examine her abdomen</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- And you are nothing like the murderers we have meet ... -</strong> Sage replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>- It seems that it worked well, they have no idea who I am ... -</strong> Jett thought in her mind</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Don't worry, I'll help you with your abdomen-</strong> Sage mentioned as she wiped Jett's tear away with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continue</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sage was trying to focus, Jett's wounds were very delicate, and she could tell from her expression that it really hurt</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Jett .... I need to accommodate you against the wall so that you are in a more comfortable position to be able to check your abdomen .... -</strong> Sage said, sorry to ask Jett for something like that</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett smiled slightly and sighed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Don't worry ... I just need a few seconds -</strong> Jett replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then she closed her eyes again and fell silent while Sage looked at her curiously until a sparkle lit up her eyes</p><p> </p><p>Jett had some kind of tattoos on various parts of her body, which began to glow a soft blue</p><p> </p><p>Jett opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the sparkle in Sage's eyes, she seemed like she was in another world</p><p> </p><p>She slowly moved and sat up using the wall as a support, thanks to the energy of the wind that she was able to gather within her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What? -</strong> Jett asked when she realized that she was the source of attention</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Wind energy ..... -</strong> Sage mentioned surprised</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Yes ..... ¿Is there something wrong? -</strong> asked Jett</p><p> </p><p><strong>- No .... I just ..... I remember seeing her before but .... I don't remember where -</strong> Sage finished paying attention to Jett's wound <strong>- I need you to lift your clothes a little -</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett just smiled and obeyed</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sage began to slowly clean the wound with the help of wet bandages and some water</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jett, when she felt the substance, moved abruptly, however she turned her eyes to the other side and tried to stay still</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- I'm sorry .... I know this hurts ....-</strong> Sage mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- It doesn't matter ..... You're helping me, for the second time ... -</strong> Jett replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Second time?-</strong> Sage asked as she readied the needle to suture the wound</p><p> </p><p><strong>-You made them stop hitting me ...-</strong> Jett whispered as she stared at the big needle</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Oh ... You said it yourself, I'm a healer, I help people ..... Don't worry, I'll do it as slowly as possible -</strong> Sage replied before Jett's gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Jett sighed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>-Okay-</strong> Jett replied as she began to feel the needle pierce her skin</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿How did you get to this region? -</strong> Sage asked trying to distract Jett from the pain</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett seemed doubtful about her answer, showing insecurity</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>-<strong> You shouldn't answer if you don't want to .... I won't hurt you .... Jett -</strong> Sage mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I know well that not ..... -</strong> Jett sighed <strong>- I ... I was always here ... With my old team -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Did you have a group like ours?-</strong> asked Sage</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Something like that, in fact ... they were very similar -</strong> Jett replied with some nostalgia</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I see ...-</strong> Sage replied, finishing with Jett's abdomen and paying attention to the blow to her head<strong> - ¿Does your head hurt? -</strong> She ask</p><p> </p><p><strong>- A little ... -</strong> Jett replied lightly taking her head</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿I can check? -</strong> Sage asked <strong>- I just want to see if you don't have any cuts due to the blow, it must have been too strong for you to pass out ... -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sure ... you are the healer -</strong> Jett replied <strong>- Reyna has incredible strength ... -</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Sage ignored the comment, she was feeling very upset at Reyna for hurting Jett like that</p><p> </p><p>Sage walked over and slowly put her hands on Jett's cheeks, as she stared at the area where she had been hit</p><p> </p><p><br/>Meanwhile Jett kept a neutral expression, however inside her mind millions of things were happening</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>- There is a cut ... But it seems that the bleeding has stopped, it will just be waiting for you to recover -</strong> Sage mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sure ... -</strong> Jett replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment everything was silent, while Jett and Sage connected their glances</p><p> </p><p>Sage slowly stroked Jett's cheeks and spoke</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>- I don't think you're a murderer ... -</strong> whispered Sage</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Why do you say that? -</strong> Jett asked <strong>- That's why you and your team chased me down that alley -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- And the records say that you have not killed any civilian ... -</strong> Sage replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett sighed and smiled slightly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- I know ..... But be careful, you must not trust me, your companions had their reasons for doing what they did </strong>- Jett replied <strong>- They must have bad memories, tragedies related to the League of assassins ..... ¿No is it so? -</strong> asked Jett</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That opened Sage's eyes, it's something she hadn't thought of</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>- This world is cruel .... Many times good people suffer .... And that same suffering changes them in various aspects, however ..... -</strong> Jett was silent <strong>- I believe within all of us there are still good people we were, waiting for this hell to end ... And so we can be free -</strong> she concluded as she looked Sage </p><p> </p><p><strong>- You seem to know a lot ... You are very human -</strong> whispered Sage</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Before I was very impulsive, I was just looking for problems ... But then I met someone in my old team ... And she made me see life differently ... That changed me -</strong> Jett replied with a small smile</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I see ..... -</strong> Sage replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>However, Sage's intercom began to ring, soon all of her companions would wake up, it was full dawn</p><p> </p><p>Jett noticed this and smiled</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>- You must go back ..... They are very confused .... and I think it's thanks to me ..... -</strong> Jett smiled</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I think you're right ...-</strong> Sage answered standing up <strong>- I'll be back in a few hours ... I'm forbidden to use my powers to heal you completely, but I think it's a start -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Don't worry ... you already helped me too much -</strong> Jett replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>- See you Jett -</strong> Sage finished walking away and leaving the basement</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett settled better against the wall and with a slight smile on her lips, she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep, she had to regain energy and strength</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sage closed the door and her expression changed to one of surprise, Reyna was waiting for her in the hall, with her arms crossed and her eyes down on the floor</p><p> </p><p>Sage just sighed and stepped past her without saying a word, however a question made her stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿How is she? -</strong> Reyna asked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sage hesitated to answer, but she remembered what Jett had mentioned to her, maybe she should understand</p><p> </p><p>Sage sighed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>-She has several blows in some areas of her head, and the stab in her abdomen was somewhat deep ..... But I have completely sutured it ..... She will survive - </strong>Sage replied </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Okay ... -</strong> Reyna replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>-Reyna .... You know it will take a little time for me to forgive you completely ....-</strong> Sage mentioned as she approached Reyna <strong>-But I don't want to bother the others, so let's try -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>-I ..... Okay ...-</strong> Reyna replied <strong>-I want to remedy things, really -</strong>she answered while she looked Sage in the eyes</p><p> </p><p><strong>-All in good time ...-</strong> Sage smiled slightly <strong>-I'll make some breakfast, go and wake up the others-</strong> Sage mentioned as she went to the kitchen</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Sure -</strong> Reyna answered a little more animated</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, the whole team was together, it seemed as if nothing had ever happened</p><p> </p><p>Phoenix with his jokes, Viper and Killjoy talking about nonsense, Omen and Reyna making plans about the future against the assassins</p><p> </p><p><br/>And Sage ... just watching, with Jett's words in her head</p><p> </p><p><br/>However, everyone was surprised when Reyna got up and served another plate of food</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>- You seem to be too hungry Reyna -</strong> Phoenix mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>-Something like that ....-</strong> Reyna replied as she left with the plate in her hands</p><p> </p><p><strong>-I'll save it for later, I guess-</strong> Killjoy mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Possibly -</strong> Sage replied with a small smile, she really knew Reyna's intentions</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reyna went to the basement, opened the door and entered</p><p> </p><p>She found Jett sitting against the wall, she had her clothes turned up a bit, she seemed to be trying to observe how Sage had healed her wound</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Oh ... I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in-</strong>  Jett mentioned quietly</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Are you hungry? -</strong> Reyna asked</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What? -</strong> Jett asked somewhat surprised</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Here ..... -</strong> Reyna replied offering the plate of food to Jett</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Thank you ..... -</strong> Jett replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Reyna came over and sat next to Jett</p><p> </p><p><br/>Jett only began to eat slowly while he watched Reyna still surprised</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- I think we started badly ..... -</strong> Reyna mentioned <strong>- That wound in your abdomen was not necessary ... -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Maybe ... But you only want to protect your companions ... I can understand the reason for your actions -</strong> Jett replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿Are you really a murderer? -</strong> Reyna asked</p><p> </p><p><strong>-That's up to you, I'm the one who's locked in her basement-</strong> Jett smiled as she continued eating</p><p> </p><p><strong>- If you give us the information we need ... -</strong> Reyna mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- There are many things that I can't say ... and I don't do it for me ... but for you -</strong> Jett replied with a serious voice</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What do you mean? -</strong> Reyna asked</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Let's say ... I know them very well -</strong> whispered Jett</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿May I know how that is possible? -</strong> Reyna asked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett sighed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- I am willing to cooperate with you, but I wish something in return ... -</strong> Jett mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What thing? -</strong> Reyna asked</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Protect Sage ..... -</strong> Jett mentioned softly</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Protect her ..... ¿From what? -</strong> Reyna asked somewhat confused</p><p> </p><p><strong>-You have the power to heal through the bodies of your fallen opponents ... you can see her memories and feelings if you wish ... ¿right? -</strong> asked Jett </p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿How do you know that? -</strong> Reyna asked <strong>- that power is something that I have perfected recently, nobody from the team knows it -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- If you want to know the truth ... you must use that power with me, I can't tell you in words, I don't want anyone to get involved, much less Sage -</strong> Jett replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Reyna sighed and thought a bit, Jett had no options to lie, not being injured and trapped in the basement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Okay -</strong> Reyna answered <strong>- This is between us, no one else will know -</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>- Now you understand me -</strong> Jett smiled eating the last bites of her plate</p><p> </p><p><strong>- You need to be fully recovered to be able to use my power over you, otherwise you will not bear it -</strong> Reyna mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I'll need a few days ...-</strong> whispered Jett</p><p> </p><p><strong>- Okay ... meanwhile ... try not to cause problems -</strong> Reyna replied standing up and offering a hand to Jett</p><p> </p><p><strong>- ¿What will you do? -</strong> asked Jett</p><p> </p><p><strong>- I already said ..... we started badly with you, you will be with us, but you will always be under surveillance -</strong> Reyna replied</p><p> </p><p><strong>-Thank you ... Reyna-</strong> Jett whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jett stood up with the help of Reyna, however she still had pain in her abdomen, she had difficulty moving freely</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>- Lean on me, so you can climb the stairs -</strong> Reyna mentioned</p><p> </p><p><strong>- This is embarrassing ..... -</strong> Jett mentioned somewhat blushing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Jett's annoyance, Reyna just smiled</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continue</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>